Your Dirty Little Secret
by Pie for President '16
Summary: Cheryl knows Robbie's dirty little secret and threatens to expose it. Will the Camden family ever be the same after this disturbing scandal?
1. Chapter 1

This will be written in 3rd POV Limited. The main characters will be Matt and Cheryl (friendship only), I got this idea when I was listening to _Dirty Little Secrets_by the All-American Rejects. I saw "Back in the Saddle Again" last night and was wondering what Cheryl possibly had to say that was so darn important.

* * *

Cheryl knew it was wrong, but who was she to try to stop him? He was his own individual, his own person. Deep inside, she knew it had to end immediately if he wanted to be off certain lists for life. Talking to him was futile, she felt like she was going round and round in a never-ending circle, always the same argument every time. She knew what she had to do, and she had to do it as soon as possible.

It was hard to tell whose car it was in the dimly lit parking lot of the church, but she assumed it was Eric's. Who else would be there at this hour? She parked and got out of the car, shivering from the sudden rush of cool air.

She found her way to the church's basement, where Eric Camden's office was located. She had only been there once, and that was two years ago. She remembered it clearly, she'd claimed to be carrying Robbie's baby and kept insisting they get married. He was really reluctant about it, and in the end she just had to confess the truth: she was not pregnant. When Robbie found out, he ended their relationship and she kicked him out, leaving him homeless.

Cheryl approached the seemingly empty office and knocked on the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Reverend Camden who greeted her. It was a younger man with dark hair and bright eyes. It didn't take her long to find out Eric was out recovering from open heart surgery, something Robbie didn't bother telling her.

_Some friend he was_. She thought as she bid the associate pastor farewell.

That following day, Cheryl debated on whether or not she should stop by the parsonage. The Camdens really needed to know what their youngest daughter was up to when they weren't looking or listening. After some convincing and smooth talking from Robbie, she decided against it. But she did tell him, as a forewarning, that she was planning on meeting up with Lucy at the Promenade.

But that did not go well. Cheryl found an excuse to get Lucy away from their boyfriends, Chandler and Roxanne to tell her.

"Lucy," Cheryl started, playing with the zipper of her jacket. "I hate to be the one to tell you, but you need to know. I tried going to see your dad at church, but he wasn't there."

"Sure, what is it?"

Cheryl took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Ruthie is seeing someone, and he's not her age."

Lucy shook her head, confused.

"I don't understand. She seems really close to Peter Petrowski, and I believe he's in the same grade as her."

"No, Lucy, it's Robbie."

"What's Robbie?"

"Ruthie's boyfriend, it's Robbie."

Lucy let out a laugh.

"What? You're joking, right?"

Cheryl shook her head. Lucy's mouth fell open.

"That's ridiculous! Why would Ruthie date Robbie? Where did you ever get an idea like _that_? That's.. that's.. that's messed up!" Lucy's voice gradually rose in volume.

"Robbie told me, they've been exchanging letters and phone calls since he left in November."

Lucy scoffed disbelievingly.

"You're stoned! I'm sorry, but I do _not_believe that Ruthie's dating Robbie!"

Cheryl was at a loss of words, did Lucy just accuse her of being _stoned_? Why would she make something like this up, let alone do drugs?

"Lucy," Cheryl started, but was interrupted.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I'm going home with my boyfriend, and you leave my family alone!"

Lucy stormed off without a second glance back at Cheryl. Cheryl let out a sigh and waited until Lucy and Kevin had disappeared before going back to the table where her boyfriend and their company sat.


	2. Chapter 2

Am I the only one still writing on the 7th Heaven section of FFN?! XD Or did I scare people with my other fic (assuming they've figured out what will happen)? D: Originality, people. It's all about being original. :P

* * *

The alarm buzzed obnoxiously at quarter past five in the morning, disturbing Matt Camden from peaceful slumber. He grumbled to himself, silencing the alarm before shutting it off. He got out of bed, nudging Sarah as he did so. It was going to be another long day of medical school, just like all the others over the past five and half months.

Medical school was becoming like a broken record, Matt concluded. He woke up, ate a quick breakfast with Sarah before heading off to the hospital, where they'd consult with their resident who gave them orders for the day, the list always having a dozen names on them. The hours would drag by, day would become night and the next day seemed like an enternity.

Grabbing his cell phone after showering, he saw he had a missed call. He quickly dialed the code for voice mail and listening, ancipitating.

_Matt, it's Cheryl. I know you're busy with school and didn't expect to hear from me again. But this is really important, it concerns Ruthie. Please call me back as soon as possible._

Matt looked at his phone, wondering what Cheryl could mean. What was wrong with Ruthie, and why was Cheryl calling him about it? Why weren't his parents, Lucy or Simon?

"You ok, Matt? You seem a bit dazed." Sarah looked at her husband with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I had a missed call, something about Ruthie." Matt told his wife, conveniently leaving out the fact it was his ex-girlfriend calling.

"Oh, is she all right?"

"I have no idea. Come on, let's eat. We're going to be late, and you know how Cambridge feels about that."

Sarah nodded, still looking at her husband questioningly. The married couple ate a quick breakfast, cereal with a banana, before heading out to the hospital.

As Matt had predicted, Cambridge grumbled at Matt and Sarah for being five seconds late. There was a bit of hold-up on 47th Street, but the chief resident wouldn't hear of it. The hours drug by, Matt putting Cheryl's call to the back of his mind.

He consulted all his patient with his resident and other students in his years by nightfall, a feat that did not impress the stern residen Cambridge one bit.

"What a jerk." Matt grunted to Sarah when they were on their way home.

"He's just testing us, Matt. Don't let him get to you. You remember what he said at the beginning of the year, only twenty percent of us will make it through medical school. Sixty percent make it through their first year, and we want to be that sixty percent right?"

Matt let out a sigh and nodded in agreement. Sarah did have a point, but there was no need for the Chief Resident to be such an asshole! He didn't voice this to Sarah, it was just getting to be redundant at this point.

"Are you going to call whoever it was back?" Sarah asked once they got to their small cozy apartment.

"Yeah, but I think I should call my parents or Lucy first."

"It wasn't any of them?"

Matt hesitated, wondering if he should tell Sarah who left him the voicemail. He did not want to fight with her, not tonight.

"It was Cheryl, she's good friends with Robbie and me. I don't know why she's calling about Ruthie, though."

"Cheryl, your ex-girlfriend Cheryl?" Sarah inquired, squinting.

"Yeah." Matt waited nervously for the outburst, but it never came.

"Okay, let me know what she says. I'm worried about Ruthie myself."

Matt looked at his wife, confused, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Cheryl's number.


End file.
